The embodiments herein relate generally to fishing harness devices or fishing lures. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a fishing harness apparatus used in both fresh and saltwater fishing.
Fishing harness devices and/or lures are used in fresh or saltwater fishing by anglers to attract fish and increase the number and types of fish caught. Various types of lures may be attached to the fishing harness device such as soft plastic baits, fresh baits or frozen baits. There exist a variety of fishing harness devices that secure bait to a fishing line such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,963,066, 5,142,811 and 4,848,023. However, these devices do not comprise robust securing mechanisms to attach the bait to the fishing line. More specifically, these harness devices do not have the strength and durability to retain the bait and fishing line connection in the presence of high water pressure and/or flow directed towards the bait. This often results in the bait detaching from the device when in use, which renders the device ineffective and/or impractical in catching fish.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a fishing harness apparatus with enhanced bait securement capabilities, which addresses the limitations of the prior art.